


На съемочной площадке

by WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Эванстэн - Freeform, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За время съемок Себастьян привык ко всему или почти ко всему, но к подобному судьба его не готовила</p>
            </blockquote>





	На съемочной площадке

За время съемок Себастьян привык ко всему или почти ко всему, но к подобному судьба его не готовила. 

— Это абсолютно безопасно, — заверил его Джо Руссо, улыбаясь во все зубы.

Железная конструкция, состоящая из макета вертолета, тросов и крепежей, выглядела эпично. Что-то где-то поскрипывало, попискивало, но команда обеспечения синхронно подняла большой палец вверх, и Себастьяна закинули в кабину. 

— Ничего там не трогай! — проорал снизу оператор. — Сиди и жди, Капитан Америка тебя спасет! 

— Меня не нужно спасать, — огрызнулся Себастьян, берясь за штурвал. — Я Зимний Солдат, между прочим. 

Снизу хмыкнули, и тут на площадке появились Дауни и Йоханссон, у которых сегодня съемок не было. 

— Себ, как висится? — жизнерадостно спросил Роберт, приобняв Скарлетт за плечи. Та скинула его руку и пошла за кофе. 

— Нормально мне висится. Мы снимать сегодня будем? 

— Криса ждем, его гримируют, — ответили снизу. 

Вертолет вдруг покачнулся. Скрипнул трос, и Себастьян внезапно засомневался в том, что тут действительно безопасно. Нет, он верил бригаде постановщиков трюков, но сколько можно висеть в бутафорском вертолете на высоте нескольких метров? 

И тут на площадке появился он. Взревели невидимые фанфары, Дауни распахнул объятия, команда засуетилась. Крис немного потоптался, получил серию наставлений от Джо и приветливо помахал Себастьяну рукой: 

— Как висится? 

— Нормально мне висится, мы начнем сегодня снимать? 

— Сейчас Крис пробежит от этой точки до вертолета, схватится за полозья и повиснет, — в последний раз объяснял задачу Руссо. — Себ! Ты ничего не делай, просто смотри на него так, как будто не хочешь, чтобы тебя спасли. 

— Да я и не настаиваю, если честно, — ответил Себастьян. — Крис повиснет, и что? Вертолет будет раскачиваться?

— Будет, а как же. — Руссо радостно заулыбался.

— Прекрасно. — Висеть на высоте нескольких метров и раскачиваться — что может быть круче.

— Внимание!.. Поехали! 

Крис рванул вперед, упруго подскочил вверх и вцепился в полозья. Вертолет качнуло. 

«Матерь божья», — успел подумать Себастьян, сжимая штурвал, и тут Руссо скомандовал: «Стоп».

— Ребята, больше экспрессии. Ну что вы как дохлые мухи? Крис, беги быстрее, твой друг улетает. Себастьян, ненавидь Криса — он тебя не отпускает. Роберт, перестань зубоскалить, Скарлетт, не пей столько кофе. Внимание! Начали!

Крис рванул к вертолету, оттолкнулся, повис на одной руке и соскользнул, растянувшись на покрытии во весь рост.

— Отвратительно, — удрученно выдохнул Джо. — Себастьян, дорогой, ну что ты так радостно улыбаешься? Ты — Зимний Солдат, ты не умеешь улыбаться. 

— Я не улыбаюсь, это нервное. 

— Эй, кто-нибудь! Дайте Стэну успокоительное! 

Но Стэну уже не помог бы даже валиум, потому что Крис, растянувшийся там, внизу, смотрел на него как малыш на рождественский леденец. Ну что за человек: валяется там, а хочется, чтобы сидел рядом. Себастьян, тебе-таки не помешает успокоительное. 

— Крис, на позицию. Себ, тебе точно ничего не нужно? 

Нужно. Заверните Криса во что-нибудь и киньте им в меня, пожалуйста. А я распакую, заведу чертов вертолет и... 

— Внимание... Поехали! 

Крис бежит, прыгает, повисает, срывается. 

— Да вашу же мать! — орет Руссо. — Ребята, соберитесь! Себастьян, ну что за выражение лица? О чем ты думаешь, черт тебя возьми?! 

О том, что у Криса задралась футболка почти до ушей и у него абсолютно не загорелый живот? 

— Дауни, перестань ржать! Скарлетт, ты тоже! Какого черта вы делаете на площадке? Марш отдыхать! 

— И пропустить все это? — Роберт демонстративно занимает свободный стул. — Ни за что. 

— Поддерживаю, — говорит Скарлетт и устраивается рядом. 

— Хоть один звук с вашей стороны... Так! Все собрались! Внимание! Начали! 

Крис срывается с места, мчится к вертолету, Себастьян ненавидит его сверху, и тут в рабочий шум врывается знакомое всем: «Yoооооооu’re heеееееre, there’s noоооооthing I fear». Дауни виновато разводит руки в стороны, мол, простите, забыл отключить звук на телефоне, искуплю, отслужу. Команда одновременно переводит на него одинаково тяжелый взгляд, Роберт делает вид, что смутился, Скарлетт старательно прячет улыбку. 

— Дауни, ты покойник, — авторитетно заявляет Себастьян, глядя в стекло кабины вертолета. 

— Крупный план — лицо Стэна, — шипит Джо оператору. — Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь, мне нужно вот это выражение лица. Дауни, скажи ему что-нибудь гадкое. 

Роберт поднимает вверх руку с телефоном и нажимает на кнопку. «And I knoооооооw that my heaaaaaart will go on», — поет Селин Дион, оператор судорожно снимает крупным планом лицо Стэна, Крис с нечитаемым выражением смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

— Стоп, снято, — говорит Руссо. — Покажи мне это.

С экрана смотрит Себастьян Стэн в глазах которого нет ненависти. В его глазах застыло откровенное желание убивать и закапывать врагов прямо здесь, на съемочной площадке. Дауни тоже некоторое время молча смотрит в экран, переводит взгляд на кабину вертолета и прячет телефон, выключив звук.

— Крис, на исходную.

Съемки занимают почти весь день. Чего-то не хватает, что-то не складывается.

— А давайте я прогоню этот эпизод без футболки? — вдруг спрашивает взмыленный Крис.

«О, да», — мысленно стонет Себастьян, уже привыкший к тому, что его качает из стороны в сторону.

— О, да! — хором выкрикивают Скарлетт и Роберт. 

— Ну уж нет, — вносит нотку противоречия в слаженный хор Руссо. 

«Черт», — вздыхает Себастьян. 

— Облом, — раздается голос Дауни. Скарлетт уходит за очередным стаканчиком кофе. 

— Крис, соберись. Тебе еще вертолет держать, а ты уже выдохся, — просит Руссо, и Крис кивает.  
Он кидает короткий взгляд на Себастьяна и неожиданно подмигивает. Тот подмигивает в ответ, затем его лицо застывает, Крис бежит, хватается за полозья, повисает, его волочет, но он тормозит подошвами. 

— Снято! — радостно оповещает народ Джо. — Перерыв! 

Себастьяна снимают с вертолета, и он на негнущихся, затекших за время съемки ногах топает к лотку с кофе. Его догоняет немного прихрамывающий Крис. 

— Ногу подвернул? — спрашивает Стэн. 

— Нет, — отвечает Крис. Он улыбается уголками губ и протягивает сахар. 

— Покажись врачу. 

— Само пройдет. 

— Ну смотри.

Себастьян пожимает плечами и отворачивается, но Крис обходит его и ловит взгляд. 

— Себ, у меня есть вопрос. Он мучал меня еще с начала съемок, но сегодня как-то накатило. 

— Оглашай. 

— Тебе не кажется, что на Зимнем Солдате слишком много всего надето? От щетины до подметок сапог?

Себастьян давится глотком обжигающего кофе, Крис участливо хлопает его по спине, и похлопывания как-то незаметно переходят в поглаживания. 

«Yoооооооu’re heеееееre, there’s noоооооthing I feееar», — раздается слева, и Себастьян шепотом предлагает: 

— Давай убьем Дауни и поработаем над внешним видом Зимнего Солдата? 

— Снимем разгрузку?

— Начнем с нее. 

Крис улыбается и кивает. Они медленно поворачиваются к Дауни.


End file.
